The Mobs Job
by jarnol1991
Summary: Her dad does something and everybodys about to find out. I'm not good with this summary. Jackie and Hyde.
1. Fri, Sept 15, 2007

I'm redoing all my stories. 

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own That 70's Show and characters.

(Fri, Sept 15th, 2008)

Someone pulled the trigger and Pam Mecy fall to the ground with a hole and most of her blood coming out. The only thing off this person was hands with black gloves holding the gun. Before this person left, they put a King Of Hearts card on Pams chest.

This is just something to pull you into this story, tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Fri, Sept 8, 2006 Part 1

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own That 70s Show and characters.

Ok say what you mean in the reviews.

* * *

One Week Ago 

--------------------

(Fri, Sept 8, 2006)

--Jackie was sitting, watching the high school cheerleaders when Pam Mecy walked up the stands to sit next to her.

----JACKIE ---- What do you want Pam

----PAM ---- I'm only trying to see what he sees in you, I mean why go for you when I'm open

----JACKIE ---- Your open to everybody who cames alone.

----PAM ---- How could you say that to me?

----JACKIE ---- You left yourself open, just like your legs.

----PAM ---- Fine, just so you know, I know more about you and you family then you think, and I'm gonna tell...

--Pam was getting up to leave when something came to her.

----PAM ---- Or you can just dump him and let me have him.

--Jackie watched Pam leave, knowing she had to call him, the guy who loves her. Picking up her phone.

----HIM (On the phone) ---- Hello?

----JACKIE ---- Hey daddy!!

-----------------------------------

Later That Day

------------------

--Jackie was walking into the Hub when she spotted Pam Mecy trying to hit on her boyfriend, the key word trying. Jackie sat in a sit behind them and watched Pam make a fool of herself.

----PAM ---- Came on, you know you want me, so just get up, go to me car, and we can have fun.

----HYDE ---- Pam...

--Jackie knew what he was gonna do because he did the samething everytime Pam would hit on him and she never got the hint that he would never want her.

----PAM ---- Yeah?

----HYDE ---- Get away from me.

----PAM ---- You'll came around.

--Pam turned around only to look right into the face of Jackie. The look on Jackies face told Pam taht she didn't want to mess with her so Pam just got her coat and left.

----HYDE ---- Hey baby!

--Hyde gave Jackie one of his best kissies and let her sit on his lap when he sat back down.

----JACKIE ---- Hi! So Pam still can't tell you don't want her.

----HYDE ---- She can't tell me from her dad, as long as it has a dick, she'll wants it.

--Jackie was eating the rest of Hydes bugger when Donna and her Boyfriend, Eric, come in there with friends behind them.

* * *


	3. Fri, Sept 8, 2006 Part 2

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own That 70s Show and characters.

Ok say what you mean in the reviews.

* * *

----ERIC---- Oh look who it is. The pot head and his slut. 

----JACKIE---- I'm really sick of you so Donna and I are gonna try and work something out.

----DONNA---- What the hell is wrong with you?

--Jackie pushed Donna into the bathroom of the Hub.

----JACKIE---- What the hell is wrong with you? You used to be great friends with Steven, what in the mother fucking world happened?

----DONNA---- Ask him, he's the one who left the basement gang to find some hippie named Leo...

----JACKIE---- Don't dis Leo, he is a good man, high all the time but a good man.

----DONNA---- ...And Hyde started dating you, bicth.

----JACKIE---- It's head bicth to you!

----DONNA---- Nobody cares, all they want is your money.

----JACKIE---- I don't care, so bite my ass.

--Jackie walked out of the bathroom, not caring if Donna was behind her of not. Jackie didn't see Steven or the three assholes, so she knew he was out side kicking there asses. Jackie went to the alley behind the Hub and seen one of the best sited that came into her view. Steven had Kelso and Fez in the trash with there feet sticking out and Steven was kicking the ass of one Eric Forman and Eric couldn't do anything.

----JACKIE---- You get him baby.

--Steven had him on the ground, hitting his fach into the ground till he heard a cop pulling up, Steven grabbed Jackie and ran till they were at Jackie's house.

----STEVEN----Hey baby, sorry about that, they wouldn't stop talking about you and youu as much as he knows that I don't like people talking about you.

----JACKIE---- Baaby thats why I luv you but you do know Donnas a Kelsos a cop right?

----STEVEN---- And your dad loves me.

----JACKIE---- Your so hot right now.

--Jackie pushed Steven into her bedroom and made him sit on her bed. Steven liked this side of Jackie, and as far as he knew Jackie was only like this in bed with him.

**LEMON STARTS**

--While Jackie was getting under wear off, still wearing her top and skirt. Steven had gotten his pants only pulled down so he could fuck Jackie but if anyone came in, it would only just look like they were making out. Jackie sat on Stevens lap with her legs and arms around him. Jackie was being pull up and down on Steven dick, Jackie loved the way his cock felt inside her. Steven and Jackie never used a comdon, even if they should, but to Jackie it felt like there was something inside her besides Stevens dick and she didn't like that. Steven rolled over so he was on top of Jackie and really pushed into her, not hurting her but care. Jackie didn't care if her dad came in at that minute because she was getting fucked by one of the hotties guys she knows and she was loving it. Steven pulled out of Jackie just to get her shirt and skirt off before pushing himself back into her. Steven put Jackie's leg around his neck making him go harder and deeper inside her. Because Steven still had his pants on, the zipper undone while Steven pushed into her with his pants hitting her, his dick being pushed into her, and add the feeling of his middle finger and Jackie was about to cum harded then she did with any guy before. Because Steven didn't wear a condom, he had to pull out of Jackie when he knew she had her orgasm. Jackie licked the cum off herself after he had cummed. Steven watched her lips around her finger to get all the cum.

**LEMON ENDS**

--Before they could move, the phone in Jackie's room, rang. Steven got off the bed to hand her the phone. Jackie sat up and wrapped the sheets around and got the phone from Steven as he sat next to her and tried not to listen to who was on the other line of the phone. When Jackie put the phone down, all she could do was sit and smile and look at Steven.

----JACKIE---- My daddy ain't gonna be home till mid-night.

----STEVEN---- Great!


	4. Sorry

I'm gonna be gone camping with my family for a week so I may came up the story while I'm in the middle of no where. Sorry.


End file.
